


A pureblooded jealousy

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Yet another transfer with another request starting from quotev-Request:Ayato x readerSituation: ayato walks in on ruki trying to chat up the reader. Ayato sees the reader as his property but secretly loves herSexualSpecies: vampirePlease note that I referred to them as 'pure bloods' as in vampires who were born not made not like shin & Carla but like the Sakamakis





	A pureblooded jealousy

You sigh Ruki was at it once again , right now you were sitting at the window in the library an open book in your hand 

 

Ruki mukami you glare at the boy across from you "I thought I told you already I'm not interested .. Can't you take a hint" you say annoyed to the lowly vampire 

 

As you stand up to leave not wanting to be near him anymore you feel his hand catch your wrist turning to glare down at him just in time to hear the library's double doors be pushed open ,glancing up you see an angry looking Ayato enter the room glaring hatefully at the hand holding your wrist 

 

Surprised your pulled back against ruki's body and can't help a gasp suddenly becoming enraged as you realise that this lowly vampire has just grabbed you and entrapped you in his arms against his chest

 

Turning to look at him in anger you see ayatos hand smash into ruki's face 

 

"Don't fucking touch what is mine" he growls before snatching up your hand and pulling you out of the library and towards an empty classroom 

 

"Ayato" you look at the boy tugging you along slightly worried "what are you doing" a growl in response as he slams the door shut locking it before glancing over at you 

 

"What I should of done the moment I met you" you take a step back worried by his look "and what's that..." He advances towards you and you stumble back onto a desk 

 

He smirks as he reaches you and places his hands on either side of you against the desk his body blocking you in "make you mine" he whispers 

 

You respond in fear about to push him away when you feel his fangs sink into your flesh rather harshly .. You can tell he's angry because of ruki's constant advances .. You had tried to stop him but he just would take the hint 

 

You don't struggle as you feel your body becoming weaker and he slowly lays you down on the desk 

 

Pulling back he looks calmer and you can't help but feel relieved

 

You held a special place in your heart for this boy .. You weren't sure if it was love or what it was just yet 

 

You smile gently going to sit up but ayato puts a hand on your chest to stop you "what do you think your doing" he asks and you look at him confused "going back to the library to check out a book .. And then going home"

 

You say confused "why..." He smirks at you "did you forget what I said, I meant it I'm going to make you mine" 

 

"What do you mean ayato .. Let me go" you say panic clear in your voice as he leans down closer to you "it means exactly what you think it means" he says licking his lips 

 

Your heart flutters with nerves and fear "wwwhat" he sighs "your not that dense are you" you shake your head no and he smiles "don't tell me your nervous" 

 

You glance around and bite your lip "were at school" you whisper , he smirks "it's not the place that's worrying is it sweetheart" he pulls you closer making you lay back on the desk more "it's the act itself that's got you worried" he chuckles as you look at him shocked "of course I know your a Virgin , you maybe another pure blood but I can still tell" 

 

He licks his lips "and your blood doesn't lie that combination of sweet pure innocence mixed with fear , nerves ,a tiny bit of lust .. And something else.. It's just perfect.. To much to resist" 

 

You can't help your blush at his words "please ... Not here" he sighs but nods "your right we should go home that way I'll be able to fuck you senseless" he picks you up your legs wrapped around his waist 

 

"Until all you can remember is me , my name , my face , my voice .. My body" he whispers in your ear as he carries you out of the room 

 

You blush and look up to see Ruki standing there 

 

He looks angry and your sure you look like a very scared and nervous tomato at this point 

 

Ayato sighs rolling his eyes as he carrys you down the hall , smiling he starts to whisper in your ear again "and until all I know is you .. Your name.. Your voice.. Your body .. You" 

 

He's cut off by Ruki "so I'm not good enough" he yells looking directly at you "what because I'm not a pure blood because I was made" he growls and ayato sighs in annoyance "go away" he says about to walk past him 

 

Ruki throws his fist out and ayato turns protecting you from the hit "this'll just take a moment" he places you on slightly shaky feet and in that moment you can't help but feel a bit like a weak human 

 

Turning ayato growls "why must you ruin my moment" Ruki looks horrified by his words "your moment ... That should be my moment!" He yells not thinking properly for once as he throws his fist again 

 

Ayato catches it with ease just as his other hand makes contact with ruki's face 

 

He watched Ruki drop to the floor and releases his hand from his crushing grip "next time take a hint and leave my girl alone" he glares down at Ruki as he scoops you into his arms and walks off 

 

-time skip-

 

You giggle as your thrown and lightly bounce as you hit the bed 

 

Ayato licks his lips smiling at you seductively as you watch him remove his shirt to reveal the smooth pale skin underneath you blush nerves setting in again 

 

He slowly climbs onto the bed and crawls over you placing kisses all over your neck and chest as he starts to remove your shirt 

 

"Ayato" you blush glancing from his room wall up to look at him "yes" he asks looking down at you as he pulls your shirt off "I'm ... I'm not to sure about this"

 

He sighs but nods "your going to have your doubts" he gently nuzzles your neck trying to comfort you "but I know you feel it in your heart .. That you belong with me" 

 

You slowly nod he was right no matter how much you tried to deny it it was always there from the very beginning it was always there proving you wrong when you said that you don't love him that you hate him ... You always proved yourself wrong 

 

You smile as he slowly pulls away "but if you really don't wan..." You cut him off "no .. I want to" you say confidently wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him closer your lips connecting in a passionate kiss 

 

His finger tips slip into the front of your shorts and you gasp lightly pulling back 

 

He smiles finding your reactions cute "it's okay" he soothes gently taking one of your hands in his as he takes your lips with his again 

 

Slowly his other hand slips into your shorts making you squirm a little he chuckles against your lips and pulls back planting kisses over your chest "your just to cute" he mumbles between kisses 

 

You look a little surprised and shocked as he suddenly pulls your shorts off 

 

He almost laughs at your reaction and you playfully hit him , he easily catches your hands in his and slowly makes you lay back as he gets closer "now now that's no way to treat your loving partner" he says smiling , you can't help a giggle at his choice of words 

 

Blushing as you feel your back lift a little and then see your bra thrown across the room your hands try to cover you on instinct and reflex but there still trapped in ayatos grip 

 

You look away as ayato takes in your appearance slowly he releases one of your hands brushing a hand over your cheek "your beautiful" he whispers 

 

Looking back at him your surprised by how gentle his touch and words are

 

Without realising it your already leaning into his loving touch , he smiles as he leans down and starts to plant kisses all over your chest as he slips your underwear off 

 

He pulls away watching your slightly nervous form almost scared you'll run away as he slips off his pants and briefs 

 

"Your mine" he says as he climbs back over you and places gentle kisses on your chest "and I'll forever make sure you stay happy as mine" you smile happy by his words 

 

You never knew he could be so gentle and caring .. This side of him that proved you were his entire world .. His entire existence it was for only you to see 

 

"Ready" he whispers and you slowly nod wrapping your legs around his waist 

 

You feel him gently push into you and you can't help it as your fangs sink into his shoulder muffling your scream , you had a high pain tolerance but this was unlike anything else 

 

He held you close and stayed still as the pain slowly subsided you pulled your fangs from his shoulder and relaxed into his grip 

 

He gently wiped away your tears kissing all over you chest neck and face to distract you from the fact he had started to move 

 

He intertwined your hands and whispered sweet nothing's in your ear until all you could feel was the safety and security that is ayato.. Your existence .. And the pleasure that he was bringing deep inside of you 

 

When it hit you you couldn't help the gasp you had never felt this good and couldn't quite understand it in the moment you screamed out his name just as he called out yours

 

And then you were both lying exhausted on the bed , he pulled you closer and rested your head on his chest as you panted lightly your thoughts coming together and making you blush 

 

We just had sex and I just ... 

 

You hear ayatos chuckle "that was good for your first time" he admits looking down at you and kissing your head before your lips 

 

"I love you" you whisper without thinking as you look into his eyes you see them soften as he holds you closer and smiles "I love you too" he whispers back as you fall into an exhausted sleep a little sore but plenty happy and satisfied 

 

-a few weeks later-

 

Your with ayato now officially since that day but Ruki still can't seem to take a hint 

 

you don't mind it as much when Ruki tries to get with you anymore though because everytime he does a jealous little pureblood comes along and shows you exactly why your his .. Oh got to go here he comes now... ;) 

-

 

A jealously so pure it runs in your blood 

So addicting and controlling you must surrender all control 

 

A sinful and pleasurable punishment 

A painful ending of binding envy and lust 

 

Give up all your blood to me and eternally be mine ..


End file.
